Forever & Ever
by paper jam
Summary: She wasn't planning on asking him out that day, but she did. What surprised her more is that he accepted. As the seasons passed, their relationship slowly and awkwardly developed... that was until winter, days before the car accident. [AU]
1. The King & Queen

**Title: **My True Feelings

**Featured/Full Summary: **She confessed her love for him and asked him out. He was hesitant but he accepted. One day, she decided to ask him about his true feelings… but something happened… (Short story)

**Disclaimer: **All standard disclaimers apply.

**Note: **The beginning of this story was so hard to write! O.o; Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter I: **The King and Queen

* * *

_Spring is an opportunity every year to begin again; it is a cleansing of all that has been pushed to the back, opening the doors and windows to your heart and find what has been waiting there all along. _

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, students strutting towards their respective clubs. For every Saturday, the students who were members of the school clubs would attend and carry out their activities. No one was exempted for the attendance was strictly mandatory.

A tall, fair-skinned girl trained her scrutinizing gaze in a certain direction on the massive bulletin board. She lifted her hands to her head and used her nail-polished fingers to scratch it.

'Where should I go again?'

She sighed and unconsciously chewed on her lower lip. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her from behind so she turned around but not before pasting a smile.

The young boy yelped. "Ohayo Kinomoto-sempai!"

"Ohayo!" the dazzling smile still pasted on her face.

She did not notice the cute streak of pink that spread all over the 10th grader's face. Nor did she notice that most of the male and female population turned to her direction. She only noticed when…

"Ohayo Kinomoto-sempai!"

The loud chorus of shouts made her ears ring. She nodded once as a sign of acknowledgement.

"You guys should run along now, you're all going to be late if you don't hurry."

As soon as those words left her mouth, the crowd erupted into gushes, murmurs and fits of adoration over the upper classman's coolness and concern. But one comment stood out from the crowd, mainly because it was louder than the rest.

"You too sempai! You wouldn't want the king to be waiting now, would you?"

Laughter erupted from the crowd as they resumed walking towards their clubs, completely missing the flushed and bewildered face of their "cool" upper classman as she had already turned around to face the bulletin board once again.

She searched for her club venue restlessly. 'Where in Kami-sama's name is it?'

She silently fumed at the vastness of the bulletin board. As her eyes skimmed over the numerous posters and announcements, she finally found what she has been looking for and walked calmly to the Student Council Room, which was thankfully located in close proximity to her.

Her name's Sakura Amamiya Kinomoto, the Vice President of the Seijou High Student Council. She has chin-length, golden-brown hair and it is regularly styled with cute clips or nothing at all. Her emerald eyes are rumored to be enchanting and her smile to be blinding. She is an image of childlike innocence and beauty and she's already spoken for by the Student Council President… Well… Kind of…

* * *

She twisted the door knob and entered the room serenely.

"Ohayo minna-san…"

7 gazes turned to her attentively but only 6 greeted her back.

"Late again Kinomoto"

She grew apprehensive as she sat down at the left side of the source of the voice. He was a handsome, young man with messy, coffee hair and scorching tawny eyes. Sakura rubbed her hands together before placing them, intertwined, on the table.

"Sorry…"

He grunted as a sign of acknowledgement before turning to the other six members and officially starting the Student Council meeting.

Sakura's eyes glazed over with annoyance. She apologized and all she got was a grunt… Maybe he should be called the Seijou Caveman… all he did was grunt anyway. Sakura snickered mentally.

"What do you have to say about that Kinomoto?"

"Huh?"

An annoyed glare turned to her direction.

"Uhm…" she started to chew on her lower lip.

"I'm sure she has a valid reason to why she's spacing out today Li-kun"

All stares turned to the girl at Sakura's left side.

"I did not ask for your opinion Daidouji" he said with scorn.

Shock was evident in her stunning features before she frowned at him darkly.

"And as for you Kinomoto, you'll have to stay behind after the meeting"

"Hai…"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo remorsefully, but Tomoyo returned it with an assuring smile. Tomoyo Daidouji was the Student Council Secretary and a 12th grader, Sakura's upper classman. They were cousins and the best of friends… though their taste in boys was completely different. At least that was what Tomoyo said when she found out…

Sakura looked beside her to the young man scornfully gazing at a fellow member's presentation. She sighed inaudibly. Why did she have to fall in love him?

* * *

Sakura shuffled her feet and tucked a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Her heart felt like it was about to explode if she wouldn't leave the room immediately. She stood their immobile; gazing at his back like it was the most interesting thing in the room, which was.

"You've been spacing out a lot Kinomoto"

Sakura saw his back straighten and he turned to face her, she nodded in response.

"That is unacceptable for someone with your position."

She tensed as he stepped closer to her.

"I've known you since 4th grade Kinomoto, and you were my queen since we were in 7th grade."

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say "my queen"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Various emotions piled up in her heart and she clearly felt it burst.

"I like you a lot!"

Syaoran looked at her in shock. "…What--?"

"I've liked you since we were in the 7th grade! Since that day…"

She started to sob uncontrollably for a reason she did not know why. She paused as she felt his warmth surround her… She slung her arms over the nape of his neck and cried into his chest. He didn't say anything the entire time. Minutes passed and she stopped crying, but they remained in the same position.

Sakura let go of her hold on him and wiped her tears with her blazer's sleeves. She looked at him hesitantly and blushed at his inquiring gaze.

"Li, will you go out with me?"

He turned his back on her which left her gaping at his back, her eyes wide. She felt her heart shatter as she agonizingly walked to the door. Her hand on the doorknob, she was surprised to hear him speak.

"Hey Kinomoto…"

She immediately turned to look at him and felt her heart skip a beat once more. He looked hesitant with his right hand on the nape of his neck and his left hand jammed in his pant's pocket. He did not meet her gaze as he spoke.

"I'll go out with you…"

Her face broke out into a huge, delighted smile. 'He likes me too?'

"It's my last year here in Seijou and it'd be nice, I guess, to have a companion… and besides… We're the King and Queen of the student council… But… well… don't expect me to treat you in a boyfriend-girlfriend manner…"

Her smile faltered. Silence enveloped the room.

"Alright…" she paused. "See you on Monday?"

"I'll meet you at the Main Gate."

She opened the door and exited the room. She closed the door with a dull thud. Sakura leaned on it, her right hand clutching the part of her blazer near her heart. Why didn't the emptiness disappear?

* * *

**Notes: **

Sakura is an 11th grader and Syaoran is a 12th grader.

Syaoran just wants companionship that's why he accepted. (A bit harsh? Kind of…)

He doesn't hate Sakura; it's just that Sakura wasn't paying attention to the meeting.

**Gurla**: It has come to my attention that I haven't updated most of my stories and I deleted some of them too. Argh… I'm such a lazy girl. After this, I promise that I'm going to write the next chapter for **Minor Detail**.

**Evil Gurla**: Well… read and review! (Haven't said that for a long time…)


	2. In a Heartbeat

I'm back! I'm formerly known as "Crayon Eater Aya" but now I'm "xdresser" (crossdresser). I swear that "xdresser" would be sticking around for a longer period of time. Anyway, I realize that I haven't been updating any of my stories at all, due to lots of stuff so I decided to compensate with the following; every multi-chapter story is updated, and one of my earlier deleted stories will be published again, accompanied by a one-shot for Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura or Daa! Daa! Daa! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter II: **In a Heartbeat 

"I still can't believe you guys are a couple Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled slightly at the 12th grader with a reprimanding twinkle in her emerald eyes as she stored her outdoor shoes inside her locker, filled with other stuff like love letters, chocolates & flowers.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

She watched as the 18 year old adjusted the strap of his monochrome messenger bag while fiddling with his frameless, circular glasses. He stopped moving for a second before scratching the top of his head secluded by his navy blue locks.

"I know you know what I mean, don't you?"

Her laugh tinkled around the cubby holes as she distinctly shut close her locker, with her indoor shoes in hand. "I'm sorry Eriol-sempai, but I really don't know what you're talking about"

"I still can't believe you guys are a couple Sakura-chan" he repeated.

She bended down and placed her sock-covered feet into the much comfortable white shoes. She accustomed her feet to the shoes by wiggling them around inside. She sighed and looked at her upper classman sheepishly as her back straightened.

"Actually, neither can I, but I'm glad that we're going out"

Eriol sighed as his cerulean eyes bored into her face. "You consider _this_ going out?"

Sakura seemed guilty as she smoothened out the creases of her uniform.

"If this is the only way that we could be together, then it's fine with me"

Eriol placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and leaned his head towards her. No sound was made as their foreheads met. He sighed making Sakura feel his breath on her already rosy face. Sakura looked up a bit since he was taller than her by a great deal of inches.

"I'm telling you Sakura-chan, if he doesn't ask you out to something then you should do it… I mean… it _was_ you that asked him out right?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she shooed off Eriol with furious gestures of her hands.

"How did you know that? Who told you?"

Eriol grinned at her. "Who else would be my informer than my beautiful girlfriend?"

Sakura pouted. "It figures, Tomoyo tells you everything!"

Eriol smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair affectionately. "You know it's for your own sake" he smiled.

"Just take care of yourself Sakura-chan; I don't want Moyo to worry about you anymore"

He turned around and walked towards the hallway. Eriol slowly raised his right hand and waved as a sign of his goodbye. He was interrupted though when a shout met his ears.

"Don't be late for the committee meeting later, Mr. Treasurer!"

He shook his head but did not make a move to turn around and face her.

"Anything for you Jo'ou-sama!" he shouted back as he continued walking.

Sakura was about to proceed to the main gate, only to be purposely blocked by someone. She glanced at the person and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me but I have to go to the main gate—"

"You can't go out wearing your indoor shoes! That's a total violation of the school rules!"

Sakura cringed and blushed at the same time as she recognized the voice. "Ah! Sorry!"

She turned around and walked away only to be pulled back by a strong grip on her wrist.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting at the gate for 15 minutes… Were you with someone?"

Sakura looked back at him and smiled. "Yup, Eriol-sempai and I bumped into each other at the main gate and before we knew it, we were walking towards the school and arrived here at the cubby holes, funny, really." She paused to use her free hand to scratch her head. "Guess we lost track of time! So had some students arrive yet?"

Syaoran released his grip on her and made his way to his locker. "Not yet. It seems we were a bit too early and eager to arrive at school this day" he paused. "But I guess it wouldn't apply to you since time flies so fast when you're with Hiiragizawa"

Sakura smiled and stood beside him as he wore his indoor shoes and stored his outdoor shoes in his lockers. She peeked and saw the same amount, or even more love letters, chocolates & flowers. She giggled as he closed the door immediately after glancing at her teasing face.

"I guess so… He's great right? Eriol-sempai…" she trailed off as Eriol's words replayed themselves in their head.

"_I'm telling you Sakura-chan, if he doesn't ask you out to something then you should do it… I mean… it was you that asked him out right?"_

"Yeah, too bad he's taken right? If he wasn't with Daidouji then you could have him. Or better yet, why don't you just snatch him away?" Syaoran mumbled viciously. The thought of losing something to his rival since childhood made his insides churn. And he wasn't sure if he could show his face ever again if he lost something to Hiiragizawa, much more if it was a girl. "Stupid Hiiragizawa, stupid chin-long navy blue hair tied into a short ponytail, stupid---"

"Li, want to come with me at the Summer Festival tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? Well… I'm not…"

"I'll be wearing a Yukata…" she bargained in a sing-song voice.

"Oh please Kinomoto, why would I want to see you wearing a yukata?"

"How rude!" she pouted. "Fine, there's going to be a fireworks show too! Come on!"

"Fireworks?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Come on Li! Just this once! We've been 'going out' for 3 months and we haven't had a date ever since! I mean… I know you didn't agree to this whole-heartedly and stuff but just one date with the girl who liked you since seventh grade wouldn't hurt right?"

"Fine"

"That's great!" on impulse, she hugged him tightly.

He sighed. "Don't hug me"

"Ah… yes… sorry…" she relinquished her hold on him and smiled sheepishly.

"I'll pick you up?"

She nodded and walked alongside him as they walked along the hallways.

"_If this is the only way that we could be together, then it's fine with me"_

"Even if the emptiness hasn't disappeared…"

Syaoran glanced at her inquisitively. "What?"

She looked away. "Nothing… Nothing at all…"

* * *

"Sakura kawaii!" 

Sakura blushed as she twirled around in front of the mirror making the fabric of her yukata make soft rustling sounds. It was a dark orange fabric with a forest green obi with gold linings. There was an array of peony flowers beautifully embroidered on the fabric from top to bottom, left to right. Her hair was styled into a bun minus the bangs framing her face; it was also styled with clips that matched her outfit. She turned around to look at Tomoyo.

"Uwaa! Tomoyo! You're the greatest!" she choked out as she embraced Tomoyo.

Tomoyo patted Sakura's head with her free hand. "Only for you little cousin"

Sakura let go of Tomoyo and played with the yukata's sleeves. "Would he like it?"

"He'd be a blind idiot not to"

They both jumped hearing the doorbell ring. Tomoyo smiled as she offered her hand which Sakura gladly accepted. Tomoyo led Sakura down the stairs making sure that Touya and Uncle Fujitaka really wasn't at home. She paused in front of the doorway and dusted Sakura off.

"You go have fun, ne Sakura?"

It was then that Sakura just noted. "Tomoyo, why aren't you wearing a yukata?"

Tomoyo turned off her camcorder and smiled sheepishly. "You noticed!"

"Well, Eriol didn't invite me so I guess it would be useless to wear a yukata and go to the summer festival without a date!" she paused. "Did you know that if a couple kisses during the fireworks display, they will end up together forever?"

Sakura looked astonished. "Really?"

Tomoyo nodded. "If you won't find me in your room later on, I may be watching TV or dozing off in front of it… but anyway, do your best to impress him Sakura!"

Sakura looked uneasy. "Are you sure that you don't want to come with us? It's hard to be alone this night… I promise you won't be a third wheel!"

Tomoyo looked away timidly. "I don't care anymore, if Hiiragizawa doesn't want to be with me tonight then excellent because the feeling is mutual; so don't feel bad Sakura, I'm fine"

The doorbell ringing made them both jump yet again.

"See you later then?" Sakura offered a comforting smile.

"Later then…" Tomoyo gave back a tired one.

As soon as Tomoyo heard the closing of the door and Sakura and Syaoran leaving, she gloomily walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch. She then wiped away the lone crystalline teardrop that formed at the side of her eye.

* * *

"Are you really Sakura Kinomoto?" he questioned for the nth time of this evening. 

"Am I that unrecognizable?" she moped as the bright lights of the lanterns seem to make her glow.

"Yes" he answered truthfully. "I never saw you wearing make-up before."

Her eyebrow twitched. "It's just light make-up!"

"No matter, you still look different" he shrugged indifferently. "You're much prettier"

She blushed, "Thank you"

"No problem" he jammed his hands into the pocket of his loose hooded jacket. "I think the fireworks display is about to start, let's go to where we could get a good view… after all… this is our first date."

After walking around, they arrived at a hill-like structure where only a number of people were staying. They sat down together and waited for the fireworks display to start. Suddenly a loud zoom sounded in the air and a deafening burst of fireworks followed after. The suddenness of the firework made Sakura jump and sit as closer as ever to Syaoran which he shockingly didn't mind or complain about. They continued watching the display in that position, with Sakura's head rested on his shoulder and his head rested on hers.

The fireworks display was coming to a close and Sakura was kind of disappointed that they did not kiss, though she knew that it would not happen even in her dreams… His head suddenly slid off hers and landed on her lap which made Sakura gasp softly but it left Syaoran unaffected… Syaoran was sleeping. She smiled. How cute.

She patted his hair tenderly. "You must've been really tired… but you still came with me here at the festival… For that I thank you…" she whispered quietly.

"This is the last round of fireworks people!" a loud voice from the speaker boomed.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster. Last round?

_Doki. Doki. Doki._

Could she do it? Her hand stopped patting his hair as she leaned down.

_Doki._

She kissed him softly on the lips as the last firework went off, leaving an array of multi-colored sparks dancing gracefully in the chilly night sky… in a heartbeat…

"And the fireworks display is now over!"

She pulled back as she gazed up at the now bare sky, silence surrounding her and the boy resting his head on her lap. Wondering if the legend was true, and secretly hoping that it was, Sakura yawned and looked around; only to be surprised to see a certain blue-haired sempai walking with a mysterious-looking woman. She tilted her head to the side as she pursed her lips.

'I wonder who she is...'

* * *

Gurla: Yay! _Satisfied_

Evil Gurla: _Satisfied as well_

Gurla & Evil Gurla: Read & Review! (Concepts or Terms are in alphabetical order)

**Cubby Holes**: is the place in Japanese schools were students store their outdoor shoes in their lockers and where they wear their indoor shoes which are commonly white shoe-like slippers.

**Doki**: Sound effect of a heartbeat.

**Fireworks Legend**: Don't actually know if that's true but it is a basic legend in anime and manga so please bear with the authoress who loves such things.

**Jo'ou-sama**: Queen

**Summer Festival**: There really is a summer festival and Fireworks display though I'm really not sure about the legend.

**Yukata**: A summer kimono


End file.
